


Boxing Day Break

by ZoeSong



Category: C.B. Strike, Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, Exes, F/M, Friendship, Yorkshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Robin goes home for the holidays after all. She has three Boxing Day conversations.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	Boxing Day Break

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friends in the Twitter Strike Chat for various little Britishisms, as well as to Swimmingfox and LulaIsAKitten. One more thank you is at the end of the piece.
> 
> I had intended to get this posted in time for Boxing Day; I hope you will still enjoy it a little late!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!

~~

Despite her vow not to go home for the holidays, Robin had spent Christmas in Masham, and by Boxing Day evening, she was ready for a bit of a break. 

After dessert, she’d made the excuse that she needed to replace her lip balm, and slipped out for a walk to the corner store. 

She took her mobile, and on a whim, rang Strike. A little thrill of happiness flared in her stomach when she heard his deep voice answer.

“Robin! Didn’t expect to hear from you today.”

“I am out for a walk; just thought I’d check in.” The truth was that they had already checked in by text multiple times, but they’d not spoken. Robin found herself missing their talks.

“Isn’t it a bit cold?”

“Yeah, but I’ve been cooped up in the house most of the day, so I needed to get away.”

“Ah, how did it go?”

“It was nice, we played every board game in the house, ate most of the leftovers, and admired baby Annabel. She’s walking and talking and is quite the charmer.”

“Great. And no ‘whispering’?” Robin had recently confessed to Strike what had made her so uncomfortable when she was in Masham for the holidays the previous year.

“Well, actually, when I came down this morning, I overheard them talking. Stephen and Jenny had been to the park with Annabel and bumped into Matthew and Sarah with the baby. They’d mentioned it to my mum and she was going off on it, angry all over again at Matt.”

“Shit, sorry. Just what you were trying to avoid.”

“Yeah, but this time I just marched right in and confronted them. Said if they had concerns about seeing Matt, they should just tell me. Jenny said that they didn’t want to upset me, and I said that I wasn’t upset – that I’m moving on and I’m just not that bothered that Matt is too.”

“Good for you.”

“So they all looked a bit sheepish, Mum clearly had to bite her lip to keep from saying any more, and Martin renewed his offer to punch Matt if I ever need him to.”

“I’d be happy to punch him for you too.”

Robin huffed, “If it came to that, I’d do it myself, thank you both very much!”

Strike laughed. “Fair enough.”

“What about you? How was your day?”

“Good, it was nice being with Ted and the kids.”

“The boys didn’t drive you crazy?”

“A little, but they had new toys to play with, so there was a focus to their madness.”

“Of course. How did they like the Nerf things you got them?” Robin knew that Strike had gone all out for the boys this year.

“They loved them. Lucy wasn’t thrilled, of course – she’s always annoyed when they get military type things. I pointed out that the vests and goggles made them more protected, and that they’d be shooting at the targets rather than each other anyway.”

Robin scoffed, “Sure they would.”

Strike laughed. “Well, they did for a while, then of course it devolved into a squabble and a shootout. But Ted stepped in and reorganized them into an Olympics biathlon competition and played with them too, so that made Lucy happier to see him having fun with them.”

“That’s great.”

“Lucy liked your presents for them.”

“Of course! You can’t go wrong with books. At least for the parents.”

“Well, Jack, at least, was enjoying his. But you know his taste. He was regaling us with WWII facts all evening.” 

“Ah, good. I’m glad he liked–” Robin had just turned down the street that led to the corner store when she stopped suddenly. “Oh…”

“What is it? Where are you?”

“It’s fine. I’m safe. It’s just…Matthew. Pushing a pram at the other end of the street.”

“At this hour?”

“Yeah. Odd.” 

“Can you cut down another street?”

“I could, but he’s already seen me, so that would make it plain I’d prefer not to talk to him. Which would give him something to gossip about. I could just keep going, give him a nod while talking to you, which he would hate, but that would be rude, not that I owe him any courtesy. Or….”

“You can take the high road – ring off and be polite to him.”

Robin smiled. Her partner knew her so well. “Yeah, I’ll ring you back later.”

“Okay, speak soon.”

Robin put her mobile in her pocket just as Matt came up to her. He looked uncomfortable, glancing from her to the baby and back again. She took a breath, reminding herself of what she had told her family earlier. 

Matt stammered, “Robs…uh, how are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. A bit late for a stroll, isn’t it?” she said, glancing down at the baby, who seemed to be asleep.

“Yeah, he’s colicky – doesn’t sleep much, unless you stroll him around. I’m giving Sarah a break so she can sleep.”

She looked at Matt properly – even in the muted glow of the street lights she could tell that he didn’t look like he was getting much sleep either. “Ah, well, I guess he’s at that age; my niece was like that for a bit last year at this time. But she’s great now.”

“Oh, yeah, I saw Stephen and Jenny with her at the park. She’s walking!”

“Yes – and talking, a bit. They taught her to say, ‘Aunt Wob,’ so that’s gratifying.” Robin was glad of this semi-neutral topic. 

“Nice.”

“I bet your dad is excited to see the baby.”

“Yeah, he is. Especially since we named him for him.”

“Oh, yes, I heard. He must be delighted.” Robin had never liked her father-in-law, but none of that mattered now. She looked back at Matthew’s tired face. “Maybe he should take his namesake for a walk? Give _you_ a break?”

Matthew looked pained. “Not much chance of that – his room’s at the end of the house, so he can’t hear Jeffy wailing.”

“Ah. Lucky him.” She looked again at the now-peacefully sleeping baby. An awkward pause ensued. “Well, before you know it, you’ll be cheering this one on at rugby.”

“Sarah says she doesn’t want him playing rugby – too dangerous.”

Robin was surprised, but resisted a laugh. “It _is_ dangerous, as you well know.” She’d nursed Matthew through his share of injuries.

“But you never tried to stop me playing it.”

“You loved it so much.”

His face softened. “Yeah, I did. Do.”

“Well, it’s still a ways off.”

“Yeah.” There was an awkward pause and Robin was about to make her excuses when Matthew blurted, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Startled, Robin faltered for a moment, and found herself considering lying, just to see him squirm. But she hadn’t played games when they were married, nor during their divorce, so why start now? “No. It’s too soon. I need to sort out who I am on my own first. Take some time.”

“Ah, right.” He seemed relieved. “I thought maybe…you and Cormoran….” 

“No, we’re just good friends.” Best friends. But Matt didn’t need to hear that – wouldn’t understand.

“So you always said.”

“Yes. And it was always true.” She gave him a meaningful look, and Matt glanced away quickly, clearly ashamed. He had to have known that she would hear that he had spread rumors about her. But none of that mattered anymore. “Anyway, we’re too busy at work for me to think about dating.”

“Oh? Yeah, right. I heard about that case. Sarah was saying…” He broke off, perhaps realizing that she might not want to hear what his new wife had been saying.

“What’s that?”

“That it was a good thing, what you’d done. Helping that woman find out about her mum.”

“Ah, yes. It was quite gratifying closing that case. We hadn’t thought we could, but then we got a break.”

He nodded, looking down at the baby for somewhere to look. Then he looked back up and right at her. “I should have appreciated what you were trying to do.”

_Damned right you should have_ , Robin thought. But she only said, “It does feel good to help people.” She glanced at her watch. “I’d better get going – the corner shop will be closing soon.”

“Right. Take care.” There seemed to be just a shade of something akin to regret in his eyes.

“You too.”

~~

Robin walked on briskly, as if she hadn’t a care in the world, aside from making it to the shop. But she had surprised herself – she had felt less uncomfortable than she’d thought she would, talking to Matt. Was she actually getting past him? While she doubted that she’d ever feel completely relaxed talking to him or about him, she realized that what she’d told her family earlier was true. She was moving on.

She made it to the shop in time, popped in and grabbed the item she wanted. As she pulled out her purse to pay for it, she spotted an “I Love Yorkshire” mug. She’d always resisted purchasing one before; Matthew had been so keen to embrace all that cosmopolitan London represented that things from home had seemed stuffy and provincial to him. But now she relished the idea of plonking her Yorkshire mug down next to Cormoran’s Cornwall one and sharing a bit of Bettys Tearoom Blend in mutual satisfaction of where they’d come from and where they’d gotten to. Smiling to herself, she asked the clerk to add it to the purchase. 

Completing her purchase, she made her way back home. There was no sign of Matt, so she took out her mobile again.

“Alright.” Strike answered immediately, as if he’d been waiting for the call.

“Hiya.”

“Everything okay? Was he civil?”

“Oh, yes. Quite civil. He was walking the baby, all bundled up, because he’s colicky and Sarah hasn’t been getting any sleep. Clearly Matt hasn’t either.”

“My heart bleeds for him.”

“Cormoran!” she laughed. “I’m trying to take the high road, remember?”

“Right. But that doesn’t mean I have to.” They both laughed. 

Robin told Strike what she and Matt had talked about, how Matt had even sort of congratulated her on the case. “It was actually rather…healing, I suppose you could say.”

“Wow, you really did take the high road – and you were rewarded, as you well deserve. You are always a good person.”

“Thanks.” Robin felt a flush of pleasure to hear Strike’s praise. 

“So, you’re still coming home the day after tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’ll sleep on the train so I’ll be ready for the interview.” They were meeting with a new client who had been very particular about meeting them both, but was going away for New Year’s. 

“Right, I’ll meet you at the station and we can go from there.” Strike paused and Robin thought she could hear him taking a puff of his cigarette. “Are you still up for Nick and Ilsa’s party?”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it.” And it was true. They were going to the party together, and while they had not advanced their relationship beyond partners and best friends, there was a little something in the air now when they were together. A hint of promise – just enough to make the holidays a tad more special this year. 

“The kids are calling me to come back in and play _Monopoly_ with them.” 

“You have your night cut out for you, then – speak soon!”

“Good night.”

Robin rang off, smiling to herself. This had turned out to be a much happier Christmas than she’d expected.

As she entered the house, a text came in and she could see that it had a photo attached. She recalled the photo she got from Morris last year and for a moment was hesitant to look. But the text was from Strike – and it looked like something on a Christmas tree. She giggled. It was an ornament that he’d zoomed in on, a donkey. Donkeys had become a running joke with them since he’d given her the donkey balloon. She found the horse emoji that she used for a donkey and added a heart. A thumbs up came in return, and she went happily into the main room, tucking her phone into her pocket as she returned to the warm embrace of her family.

~~

The Nerf toys Strike got the kids:

[Tactical Vests](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Tactical-Adjustable-N-Strike-Bullets-Grouping/dp/B07K69ZX1S/ref=sr_1_1_sspa?crid=OJ2OX4YEDQC8&dchild=1&keywords=nerf+tactical+vest+kids&qid=1610113991&sprefix=nerf+tactical+vest%2Caps%2C287&sr=8-1-spons&psc=1&spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUExTjZGUDhIUVI4U0o2JmVuY3J5cHRlZElkPUEwMDIzNDUyMUE0QUEwWUZBNUFDWCZlbmNyeXB0ZWRBZElkPUEwMDcyNTEwMVFMVVQ3R0RERldMRCZ3aWRnZXROYW1lPXNwX2F0ZiZhY3Rpb249Y2xpY2tSZWRpcmVjdCZkb05vdExvZ0NsaWNrPXRydWU=).

[Electronic Targets](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Dreamy-Cubby-Electric-Electronic-Birthday/dp/B08DJ77T4C/ref=sr_1_3_sspa?dchild=1&keywords=nerf+target&qid=1610113878&sr=8-3-spons&psc=1&spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUE0NzBLSkE5RFRCOTQmZW5jcnlwdGVkSWQ9QTA4MzI5NzcxWkhDM0w5VlJNREQ4JmVuY3J5cHRlZEFkSWQ9QTA3MTUzNjUxT0Y3WkJRRlg5RlFKJndpZGdldE5hbWU9c3BfYXRmJmFjdGlvbj1jbGlja1JlZGlyZWN0JmRvTm90TG9nQ2xpY2s9dHJ1ZQ==).

Books Robin got for Jack:

[Utterly Unbelievable WWII Facts](https://shop.iwm.org.uk/p/27213/Utterly-Unbelievable---WWII-in-Facts).

[Wartime Christmas](https://shop.iwm.org.uk/p/27663/Wartime-Christmas).

[D-Day Flip-Book](https://shop.iwm.org.uk/p/27204/D-Day-\(Flip-Book\)).

~~

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to A.I. on Twitter for something she once said in a conversation about exes. She said that she and her ex had said some kind, positive things to each other after their break-up and that it was always healing. We had been discussing how Robin had been generous with her last words to Matthew in _Troubled Blood_ , and how powerful that felt to read.


End file.
